Blood of the Immortal
by saropilise
Summary: Percy,Leo and Katie are learning to live with the dangers of being a halfblood as Katie's parenthood is revealed, many have started to doubt if any of the "facts" the gods have told them are actually true while Katie has to deal with the biggest douche the world has ever known- her father.Takes place after the last book of the first series. Swears often used and only T for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

Percy smiles as he leans against Katie's legs. She continues to look at her phone.

"Oh fuck, Percy, gods you have to see this!" Katie giggles as she shoves the iphone in his face. Percy blinks as a man a bikini walks around on a beach. He mouth slowly widens into a grin as the cops arrest the guy and tasered his nipples. They both burst out laughing as the bikini dude screams profanities and wiggles in the sand.

"Gods, where did you find that?" Percy snickers. Katie continues to giggle. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She thrusts her phone up into the air as Percy reaches for it.

"Katie, we both know I'm taller." Percy states as he sits up and nearly snatches the phone out of Katie's hands. Katie leaps onto the backrest of the park bench, balancing herself with the heels of her boots.

"Bitch, I took ballet!" Katie bellows a little too loudly as a mother and her two-year-old glares at them.

"Smooth." Percy stands on top of the bench and shoves Katie, making her topple backward onto the ground, laughing. He leaps over the back of the bench and pins her downs as he begins to tickle her belly. Katie bursts into hysterical giggles and tries to push him away.

"Gods…" She manages to breath as Percy continues to tickle her. "Stop!" She laughs and topples on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground and rolls over beside him in the fresh white snow. They try to contain their giggles but end up making that mom even more pissed off with their swears in between breaths.

"Okay… okay…" Katie says as she tries to push her giggle down. "When's Leo gonna be here?" She asks with a giggly voice. Percy's giggles die down as He stares her straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"He said he couldn't come, remember? His foster bitch is extra crazy and grounded him because it was too hot in his house." Katie rolls her eyes. "I guess even she thinks he's sexy." Percy laughs nervously and gently punches Katie's shoulder.

"You wanna go get that coffee now?" Percy suggests. Katie's eyes twinkle.

_Oh gods, no, I can't be too happy to be alone with him… he might think that I like him. _Katie's eyes start to dull.

"Sure, dude." Percy smiles at Katie fake deep voice and helps her up.

"Is there any snow on my ass?" Katie tries to turn her head around to look at it. Percy snickers. "Jeez, Katie, no peer pressure here! Just say bum!" Katie gives Percy a funny look and shakes her head. Percy laughs.

"The snow all ready melted so your ass is all wet." Katie stares as if she was expecting him to say "Just kidding!" But he doesn't.

"Fuck." Percy nods and links arms with Katie as they stroll through the park to a nearby Starbucks. Percy's face suddenly lights up with amusement.

"What?"

Percy gives Katie a devilish grin. "You said 'fuck' after I said your ass was wet." "OH MY GODS." Katie bursts out laughing as Percy gradually joins in.

"So… You and Annabeth?" Katie starts. Percy stares at her for a second, realizing this was about to become a conversation with a point to it. "Um… I guess you could say so. We've known each other for a while, but…" "But?" Katie starts. Percy takes a deep breath.

"I feel close to her, just not that way, you know? And I didn't know what to do about it so I kissed her and I wish I hadn't… but I can't take it back now and I don't want to ruin what we had." Katie ponders this as Percy shuffles uncomfortably.

"Well, when you kissed her, you changed your relationship with her, and if you want to change it back to your friendship with her, she'll probably blow up your cabin with Athena bombs or something. " Katie jokes.

"But seriously, if you don't feel it, don't be with her. Be with who you want to be with because you simply want to be with them that way. Try the friend thing, and when you try it, wear a groin guard, just in case." Katie says half jokingly but looks into his eyes as she says it. Percy's sea-green eyes.

"You sound like you know the feeling." Katie snorts. "I'm just saying that if that were me, I kick your balls so hard you could taste your own sperm!" Percy smiles at stares at Katie. Her golden curls glow even when it's cloudy. Snowflakes gently fall down onto her long black eyelashes.

_I don't think she even wears mascara. _Percy thought to himself.

He could remember the days when he was helping Grover search for demigods in Canada. Grover suspected Katie had immortal blood in her, but no one could have guessed who's. 2 years ago, Grover sent Leo and Percy to a middle school in Quebec to find the demigod that was attracting monsters to the mortals. Percy could remember the first day of school he had there so clearly.

He was sitting in math class, in first period and the teacher kept going on and on about the importance of circumference in everyday jobs (which was none, by the way) and this super hot skinny girl sat down beside him. She was what Katie now calls "The Bpops" or The Bitchy Popular Overachieving Princesses of Shit. She brought the entire popular crowd to his table and Leo was running a bit late with his bus so Percy couldn't weasel out. They started to gossip about Katie when she was three tables away from Percy and the Bpops. The Bpops that came first loudly called Katie a nerd because she wore glasses at the time. Anyone with eyes could see how Katie twitched when she heard the Bpops called her a nerd. Percy remember how she slowly turned her head around and stared at the Bpops right in the eyes, did the peace sign with her fingers over her mouth, and mouthed "lesbian" and wiggled her tongue in the v of her fingers at her and pointed to her afterward.

In that moment, Percy snickered at the Bpops and Katie gave him a questioning, but not necessarily unpleasant look as the bell rang for break. He couldn't stop thinking of her and her vulgar comeback. Leo arrived at school at lunch and some kids beat him up because he was a foster child.

Percy ran to Leo's aid, finger clenched around riptide when Katie got in between Leo and the dickhead who were beating him up. Katie's eyes flashed as she stared down at them with a piece of long golden blond hair in her eyes.

"Get the fuck out or way or we'll beat you up too!" One yelled at her. Katie scoffed. "I'm the captain of the wrestling team and a blue belt in tae kwon do. Do you really think you can beat me?" The guys stared at each other and the one who yelled at her to go away threw a punch at her face.

Katie grabbed his arm and whipped it behind her back with left hand and karate chopped his shoulder joint. His arm popped out of his socket and he fell to the floor, screaming and crying.

He could go into detail of how much Katie kicked those dickhead's asses, but it would take too long. After she beat them all to the ground, she helped Leo up and got him to use her as a crutch. Percy ran to Leo's side and did the same.

"Gods, are you okay?" Percy asked Leo nodded, in shock. "C'mon. We can go to my house, it's a two minute walk." Katie suggested and she and Percy helped Leo to her house.

"I'm Percy" He introduced. "Katie." She said with a smile. "In pain because you two suck at carrying." Katie snickered at Leo as she helped him up even more. "Gods, Percy. I think I like her better now." Leo joked. "My name's Leo Valdez" He said while flicking his hair to the side. "Hello there." Leo winked at Katie who who burst out laughing.

It was the most fun the three of them they had ever had. They talked about their lives, their feeling, and about nonsense that they always seem to remember in the place of their homework. That was their beginning. Leo, Percy and Katie had grown so close together since then. It was as if Leo and Percy were Katie's gay buddies, but Katie knew they were both straight.

Her girl friends became less important and soon they spent every second of their spare time together. No third wheels, just three equal BFFs.

Percy paused as Katie took a deep sip of her soy mocha (she is a vegan) and stared into her eyes that healed themselves after she was able to use the regenerating power of her father so she no longer needed glasses. It had been two years since they met on the first day of school in grade 9. He took a deep breath of the coffee aroma and leaned forward to Katie's lightly tanned face.

_Be with who you want to be with because you simply want to be with them that way._

Katie's words echo in Percy's mind went back to the snowy walk here. _Fine. I will. _He thought to himself as he shoved his lips onto Katie's.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie freezes in confusion as Percy slowly kisses her. His lips taste like a mint cappuccino, which isn't surprising since he was in the middle of drinking one and fish. Not the gross canned tuna, but the savory smoked salmon with fresh basil.

She can't help but enjoy it, but she still pushes him away.

"What?" Percy demands as Katie look down.

"I can't." She doesn't look into his eyes as the words escape her in a small whimper.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? Gods, Katie, I thought you said-"

"Well I'm not that kind of girl! I swear and I act like an asshole, but I'd never ruin a relationship, not matter what kind of state it's in! I have limits, Percy! I may not look like it, but I still believe in my parent's beliefs! And I don't let someone I care about hurt someone they care about just for me! If you wanna breakup with Annabeth, fine. Just don't do it because of me!" Tears run down Katie's face and she screams in frustration, drawing unwanted eyes to them.

"So you **do** care about me…?" Percy suggests. Katie rolls her eyes. "Fuck, Percy. Anyone with eyes could see I care about you. I care about both you and Leo." She sniffs as she stands up and pushes her chair in.

"Wait." Percy voices cracks in desperation as Katie reluctantly pivots on one foot and turns back to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or betray Annabeth or anything. It like, when you do something for no reason that makes no sense but you don't care how stupid it seems as you're doing it." Katie gives Percy a weak smile.

"Like laughing when you stub your toe."

"Or mocking your teacher when she can hear you."

"Or lying across two freaks's laps at junior prom." Percy smiles at Katie's last one as his mind flashes back to their grade 9 junior prom.

Katie came in a deep purple dress with a silver cross necklace with real diamonds in the middle. Her thick, curly hair fell down just past her shoulders and her bangs were braided to the back. She looked so innocent and girly. Then she took her emergency makeup bag from her locker and slathered on eyeliner on after Leo told her she looked like a rich 11 year-old. After that, she looked like a white Nicki Minaj.

She doesn't normally look like that though.

Katie, Leo and Percy were all stuck without dates so they just went together as friends. Percy was really tired after a couple of hours and just lay across Katie and Leo's lap. What was even more awkward was that his head was on Leo's lap… a pair of pants and underwear away from his dick.

Nobody really noticed or cared, including Percy and Leo, partially because they still hadn't realized it yet.

"I'll text you." Percy calls out to Katie who blinks and looks away as she pushes the door open and walks outside.

Her phone flies from her pocket to her hands as her eyes glaze over while she types.

(Katie) _Until both of us can sort this out we arent doin anything about what just happened__ ok? _

Katie shakes her head as her thumb taps the send button.

_Helloz__._ Katie glances at her phone.

(Katie) Hi_ Leoz. _

(Leo)_ Was the coffee fun?_

(Katie) _Not as fun as it would be with youu :'(_

(Leo) Aw_ shucks._

(Katie) _If you need to shuck go to the bathroom_

(Leo)_ Okay I'll shuck in the sink_

(Katie) Your_ fosterwitch will love that_

(Leo)_ IKR?_

Katie laughs out loud as a man passing by gives her a funny look. She sticks out her tongue.

(Leo) _Annabeth says we have to get back to Camp Half-Blood by sundown_

(Katie)_ How does she expect that? We're in Montreal!_

(Leo) _Meet me at the biosphere in 30 min bring percy _

(Katie)_ Can you get text him? It's kinda awkward between us right now…_

(Leo)_ K_

* * *

Katie's golden hair dances in the wind as she shivers beside a giant glass semi-sphere.

"Hey." Leo trudges through the snow with Percy at his side. "If brought us here to freeze, you're doing a good job." Katie's teeth chatter with the words.

"Now why would I do that?" Leo asks. "You guys have to to see something it is totally sick!" "It better not be me cause I feel like I need to sneeze but I can't." Percy laughs and meets Katie's gaze. Katie quickly glances away.

"I got your text." Percy states with a shrug. "I guess I won't have to complain to the phone company." Katie says, returning the shrug.

"Guys! Shut up and follow me!" Leo charges into the trees by the surrounding park. Percy and Katie jog to catch up to him.

Leo's feet thump with a steady beat as he races through the trees to a small clearing with Percy and Katie at his heels.

Percy and Katie gape at the sight that stands before them.

A giant celestial bronze dragon with a saddle and seats wiggles in excitement before them. "Festus, meet Katie." Leo gestures to Festus then Katie who's jaw is still dropped. "Katie, meet Festus. Festus meet Percy, Percy meet Festus." Percy nods dreamily and continues to stare at Festus.

_The look on their faces **is** priceless! _Thought Leo. He had been thinking about letting them see Festus for some time now but he wasn't sure when. Now seemed like a good time to blow their minds.

"You do realize what _festus_ means in latin, right?" Katie questions as she takes several steps towards Festus and gently strokes his metal snout. "Yeah bro... I just want you to say it..." Katie smiles without looking at Leo and continues to stoke Festus who has started to give off a metallic purr. "Happy. I guess it fits because we need a bit more happiness since we have to leave." Leo never thought of it that way. Leave it to Katie to find an allegory for a dragon name.

"Oh my gods." Percy says, still in shock. "Does anyone else know about it?" "_It _has a name." Starts Leo. "No one else other than you guys know about Festus, but in an hour or two, Camp Half-Blood will know, one way or another." Katie snorts and climbs on Festus's back.

"Hey, grannies! Over here! We have camp to fly to!" Katie yells onto of Festus who groans in agreement. "See? Even Festus agrees with me!" the boys smile and climb onto of Festus's back.

"I'm driving!" Katie calls into the air as Leo pushes her out of the way. "It took you 2 years to get your learner's. I'm not letting you anywhere near his controls." Katie smiles and moves back, closer to Percy.

"I got a B+ in robotics, just saying." Percy snickers as Leo strokes the base of Festus's bronze neck. "Totally dude, learning how to make a robot that spins in a circle will definitely help you fly a giant celestial bronze dragon." Leo stares at Festus who wiggle with excitement, clinking his metal plates together.

"Uh... I've never really flown him before guys, um..." Leo thinks for a seconds then, grabs a wrench from his magic tool belt and thrust it high into the air. "As son of Hephaestus, I command thee to goith to Camp Half-Blood!" Festus rolls his ruby eyes and bursts into the air, soaring over Katie's wintery homeland.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for keeping up with my confusing story so far! Hopefully some of you who have been reading it will follow it instead of checking it every day or whatever you do. I read this chapter several times, trying to figure out how to tell Katie's story but still keep it more or less T. Didn't include many details just implied what was going on. Anyway... I hope you enjoy it and begin to guess who her real father is ;) Feel free to comment it, I want to know your guesses!_

* * *

Katie leans against Percy and absorbs Festus's heat like a frying pan as she drifts of to sleep, letting her mind wander in her dreams.

She was back in grade 1 again. She had just met her immortal father for the first time and she already knew she hated him.

Katie was watching a movie in a First Nations reserve that her mortal mother and adopted father were volunteering at called Lac-John. She was snuggled up in her basement and feel asleep and when she woke, a pair of fiery eyes in with locks of golden hair and caramel skin stood before her. Katie opened her mouth to scream but the man covered her mouth and smiled.

"You are mine." He whispered and then he yanked her up by the hair, threw her against the wall. Her lunges nearly burst as she screamed into his hands and her pressed himself, closer and closer, nibbling her ear.

_This is a nightmare! It has to be a nightmare! I'll just wake up and keep watch my movie and will all be fine._ She kept telling herself.

Her parents heard the commotion and burst into the room and gaped at the sight before them.

"You…"

Her mother started as her face fell. Her immortal father cackled. "You need to leave." She glared at him. The man shrugged. "Now why would I do that? It's nicer here, it smells better, and the company…" He turns his head to the naked little 6-year-old Katie as she whimpers against the wall. "…Is amazing!" He adds, nastily as he whips around back to Katie and does _it_ again.

"Gods, no!" Katie's mother screams as she leaps on top of Katie's immortal father. Taken by surprise, he is knocked to the ground with Katie's mother on top of him and she pins his arms and legs to the floor. She used to be a regional wrestling champion before she fractured her hip at a match when she was in collage.

"I never thought it would be you on top of me again, but alright." The man says with a wink. Katie's mother winces. "Leave her alone." He rolls his eyes and pushes her off of him.

"Oh Krista… I'll keep my distance, I promise you that, but we both know what will happen if that summer camp you want to send her to finds out that I'm her father. Once the camp knows, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to resist staying away." He says with a chuckle as he disappears.

Krista presses her face into her daughter's skin and put her clothes back on for her. She gently lifts her onto the couch and gives a pill with a glass of water and covers her up with a blanket.

When Katie woke up the next morning, she thought it all was a dream and continued her normal everyday life. But a part of Katie, she wasn't sure which yet, felt like she knew the man her mother tackled to the ground, the man who stole her innocence from her. She knew deep down that it wasn't a dream, but she was too afraid to look that deep. Who wouldn't be afraid? Once she learned what the man in her dream had done to her, (thanks to a little class called "human sexuality") she didn't want to know anything more of the nightmare that haunted her.

The days passed into years and she finally reached middle school, the worst school of all.

By November in grade 7, her best guy friend had committed suicide, her adopted father had died of skin cancer, and she had moved away from her little reserve to Montreal. It was rich in the culture and knowledge she needed to escape from it all. But it wasn't enough. By that Christmas, Katie was on the verge of suicide.

_Every day, I wake up and close my eyes, wishing that I did not exist. My friends stabbed me in the back and I blindly trusted them. I couldn't yell at them, I cared about them too much to hurt them even though they destroyed me from the inside out. I fell for their lies and them saying I could trust them. Every second of every day, I wanted to end it all, I wanted to be with my father and Josh who have died less than a year ago. I want to be there for my mother who is going through depression, but how can I? I feel so alone and useless. Every time I end up crying the bathroom, my "friends" climb over the stall and drag me out. They tell me to suck it up and that they didn't mean it. I wanted to believe them, but after a lifetime of lies, how could I? How could I trust them after I told them that I felt close to them and they spread a rumor that I'm lesbian? How could I trust them when I said I can't sit still and they spread a rumor that I have ADHD? Even if I did, what gives them the right to tell everyone? I have had enough of all of it. Cutting doesn't do it, food doesn't do it. I'm ending it tomorrow. If you can find me and give me three good reasons not to, I won't._

Katie typed onto her blog as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took her father's car from the garage and slowly drove it until she was on the side of the freeway. She never learned how do drive, she just watched her mother do it and used to go go-karting every Saturday.

On May 3rd, 2010, Katie hit the gas pedal and sped down the freeway after she managed to drive onto it without suspicion. She went over 130 km/h and a turn was coming up near a bridge. She stared at the bridge as her cellphone began to ring. She bit her lip and put it on speaker phone as she raced down the freeway, less than 10 km from the bridge. "Katie, oh thank God you answered!" She knew that voice anywhere. It was the ringleader of the friends who hurt her so deeply she was doing this. He foot pressed on the gas even harder. "Is that a car? Nevermind. Look, I'm so sorry I meant hurt you but I don't even know why. I guess I was just scared that you'd try to take Allan away from me." Katie slams on the breaks as car's passing by give her the finger. Katie stared at the phone. "Excuse me? You destroyed my life, made me *this* close to committing suicide, made me cut myself, treated me like shit after my dad and Josh died, all because you were being an over protective bitch of your boyfriend when you're in grade 7?" Katie exasperates as her ex-friend pauses to think.

"Yes. I did. And I don't think I can ever make it up to you but I… I put a video up on Facebook with the truth of what happened and I got Ashley and Sam and Karly and everyone else to share it and I am so sorry. I prayed to God just before I called you that you would forgive me and that it wasn't too late but there are some miracles that even God would consider hard because I bet it's impossible to forgive me right now after all I've done to you, and I won't blame you if you never do but just know… that I want us to be like the way it was… before all of this happened and we were just two little girls watching Star Wars together and sticking our tongues out at the girls who watched Barbie movies instead, when it was so easy for us to be friends and-" "Lori, it was never easy to be friends with you." Katie states without expression. Lori stutters on the other line.

"But the good things in life are never easy." Lori bursts out laughing with relief and thanks Katie through muffled sobs of joy. She forgave her tormentor after all she had done to her. Katie, as any person would, never quite healed. It was a scar from a battle. The scar of knowing. Knowing no matter how much you think you know someone, they cannot be trusted.

She didn't trust any of her knew friends or completely trust Lori. She never told anything too personal or uncomfortable. He scar almost completely healed when she met Percy and Leo, but not quite. The scars her father left on her are there, they're just on the back of her neck where she can feel them, but not quite see them.

The face is still there, the face of he real father is burned into her head.

The face of the sun.

Katie shudders and opens her eyes to Percy's dark hair dangling in her face. He's leaned over her like a willow tree.

"Wake up guys, we're here!" Leo's voices bounces with excitement and Festus gently glides down to the training grounds. Percy shuffles in the built in seats of Festus's back and opens his eyes and straightens up.

"People of earth! I come in peace!" Leo holds his fingers up in a Spock formation. Katie smiles at Percy and joins in with Leo, waving their Spock fingers in harmony in the air together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, get prepared for a waterfall of words for the next chapter because Katie's immortal parent will be revealed. (GASP) I'm so exited to write it! Hopefully the end of this chapter doesn't seem cliche... Anyway, thanks for all the views on my chapters, I hope some of you will follow my story too! :) Sorry for all my spelling and grammar mistakes when I first posted it._

* * *

They were by far the weirdest people to ever to ever enter Camp Half-Blood's borders. People gawked at the trio on the giant metal dragon as someone in the crowd came rushing towards them.

_Oh gods._ Katie rolls her eyes as Annabeth rushes over to Percy who slides down of Festus's back and tightly hugs her.

_I wonder if she'd hug him if she knew…_ Katie thought to herself. Would Annabeth leave Percy after discovering his disloyalty? She knew his fatal flaw was being too loyal and if she realized that she wasn't good enough for Percy to be loyal to him…

Katie smiled at the thought of Annabeth's face.

Immediately, guilt swelled up in her head. Katie didn't hate Annabeth, in fact, she didn't hate anyone… well, maybe her father… but not Annabeth. She actually was pretty good friends with her, considering that she was a bit of a know-it-all and that she's a girl. Katie's gal pals never seem to last long so she gave up on being friends with the same gender in the first place.

She'd admit Piper was pretty cool although **way** too head over heals for Jason. It's not like it's a bad thing to care so much about someone, just the way she talked about him, you'd think he was a saint.

Katie strained her neck to see if he came to greet her. Not Jason, although she was friends with him too.

_Nope._ She shook her head and slid down Festus' back onto the bright green grass.

Katie was friends with most of the guys at camp. All of them seemed pretty cool to her in their own way and she particularly liked Hades's kids. They always seemed to go through a tragedy that Katie could relate to and could help them with, although, they often helped her.

But there was actually only one child of Hades at camp; Nico. Of course there was Hazel, daughter of Pluto, but she didn't get it like he did. She hadn't really talked to him that much, but she could tell. The energy inside him was twisted and distorted, much of it used in remorse and guilt.

Katie could sense the energy inside him, inside every living thing. Not read their minds or whatever, but everyone has a certain amount of energy in them, what percent of the energy is put to different feelings helps her infer things about their past, trustworthiness, and personality. It was **very** useful for detecting monsters, not that they ever attacked her.

"Hey, sunshine! Nice parka!" Clarisse taunts at Katie who's face drops as she stares at her.

"There's a name people call people like you. You know what it is? Asshead. Do you know why? Because you're to busy smelling your own shit to see the sunshine." The crowd gathered around Festus laughs as Clarisse give Katie a murderous look and steps closer.

"Nice to see again." Clarisse pulls Katie into a tight hug and tries to put her neck on Katie's should but she's too short.

"I missed you, Clary." Katie whispers in Clarisse's ear.

Sure she seemed like a cruel heartless person, but Katie knew that there was a reason why. She tracked Clarisse down in the middle of the night and confronted her about it. Surprisingly, Clarisse had spilled it and was gradually becoming more tolerable.

"He's here. Zeus came and told us to hide him so he could take you and be done with it." Clarisse breathed in Katie's ear. Katie's face turns to shock.

"Zeus came here?" "No I just said it to mess with you, what do you think?" Katie winces and pulls away.

"Hey Percy!"

He turns to Katie and gives her a puzzled looks. She walks towards him. "I think it might be a good time to leave, it's too hot here." Her shoulders slump and her eyes droop. Percy steps towards her. "It'll be fine, lets just get to a lake and there'll be a cool breeze and-" The ground shakes underneath them as Percy stares at it with a confused look on his face.

"Oh no." Katie whispers.

"Leo! Get Festus ready to leave! Now!" Katie bellows in the crowd, trying to pick out her fiery friend.

"Why?" Leo shouts back as he pushes his way the crowded group of demigods towards Katie.

"Just trust me!" Her voice cracks in panic as she turns to the west. The sun dangles above the lake.

"Oh my gods. We're too late." She breaths. Katie has never been afraid of the dark. The dark is where it doesn't matter what something looks like, just it function. It lets you see things for what they are instead of what they look like, it makes you feel like you're all alone when actually aren't, and Katie enjoyed the solitude it. It felt good to be with people she cared about, but even the most social people need space.

But nightfall at Camp Half-Blood was different. She would hardly ever go out after dark, not because she was afraid of the dark it's self, but what came with it. Most 16 year olds didn't like the dark because they felt like they might get mugged or hit by a car. Katie wasn't like most 16 year olds. She knew that there was nothing to fear of night, in fact, before she came to Camp Half-Blood, it was her favorite time to be outside. She could stare up at the stars for hours and she loved to paint them even more. It was impossible to capture the beauty of the night sky in just one photo, so how could she ever capture it in a painting? The question echoed in her head as she deciphered a solution. She would paint the inside of a giant sphere to a lifelike beautiful painting of all the stars and constellations that could be seen with the naked eye.

That feeling had left her once she came to Camp Half-Blood, well not exactly when she came, but when was claimed.

Screams erupt through the camp as the demigod children run and hide, a few turn back to fight but are easily thrown out of the way by a glowing monstrosity.

Katie's breath shakes as she stared up into its eyes. It, not he. _It_ was too vile to be referred to as a 'he'. _No, I cannot show my fear._ Katie thought to herself as _it_ stomped closer and closer.

"Hello dearie, have you missed me?" _It _spoke in a strong, dry voice. Katie lowered her head. Just hearing his name made her blood boil, now he was standing before her, just like he did 3 months ago… a year ago… 2 years ago… 10 years ago.

"Get away from me." Katie's voice was strong and clear. She didn't feel strong, but she wasn't about to let anyone else know that. _It _chuckled.

"Oh come on, do really hate family reunions that much? Come on, don't break your father's heart-"_Don't break my heart, my acky breaky heart!_ Katie shook her head to get THAT song out.

"You are not my father and you never will be!" Katie screeched at _it_ and shoved him away with her bare hands.

_It_'s face shifted from amusement, to anger in less than 3 seconds flat.

"Ignorant child. The gods know as well as I do that you are mine, and I like to keep my property away from prying eyes-"

"I don't care what _Zeus_ says. He can barely keep his minor gods in line." _It's _face twitched with rage and snatched Katie's wrist out of the air.

"You're coming with me. Whether you like it or not, you are mine." _It _stared into Katie's eyes with his fiery gold eyes. His face shone like the sun in a desert, destroying all life in it's path.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo and Percy desperately tried to hold in his giggles as Katie's ridiculous face got closer… and closer… until she finally was a centimeter away from the BPOPS's face. Finally, they couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh hysterically.

"What is your prob-Oh my god!" The BPOP turned her head almost into Katie's face and she leaned back. Katie joined in on their joyous laughter.

"You're so weird!" She exclaimed and as she stood up to walk away, she tripped over her shoelaces, which were tied together. The trio laughed even harder.

"Sorry sugar, my bad!" Percy exclaimed as the BPOPS waddled off.

"Sugar?" Leo questioned in between giggles. Katie laughed even harder.

"Guys… I think it's Percy's time of the month!" Katie managed to say. Percy laughed even harder.

"Sexist much!" Percy's voice purposefully cracked. Tears were running down their faces from laughing.

"No! It's only sexist if it's mean! I was complimenting your... gusto!" Katie defends herself, jokingly and lightly punches Percy arm. Percy laughs as Leo pulls her into a headlock.

"I'll bite you!" Katie threatens in between giggles. Leo laughs as Percy tackles the two of them and pins Leo two the floor as Katie wiggles out of Leo's grasp. She shoves Percy off Leo and wrestles him to the ground.

"What the hell? I just saved you from-" "The great and all powerful Leo!" Leo bellows into the air as he jumps into a superman pose. Katie laughs rolls down beside Percy on the gym floor. Leo flumps down on her left side and they lie there, together. Their laughs die down as they stare into the ceiling.

"You know… we're going to have to go back." Katie starts after a long pause of silence. Leo turns his head to her and smiles.

"Yep. Back to the experiments. I've always wanted to dissect a cow eye." Katie and Percy giggle at his sarcasm.

"I never want to go back." Percy stares into Katie's, then Leo's eyes as he says it. "I don't mean that I want to run away, I mean that I want to live in this moment forever." Katie gives him a small smile as Leo snuggles closer to her. "I'm cold." He states. Percy gives him a funny look.

"What's wrong?" Katie turns her head back and forth between the two. Percy rolls his eyes. "Nothing." Her head plumps back down onto the wooden floor. Percy knew that Leo was practically a Mexican _Human Torch_.

BANG!

Katie bolted up and stared at the gym doors as Percy's hand crept into his pocket.

"Leo…" He started as he looked into his eyes. Leo nodded and pulled out a Wii remoter from his pocket but Katie didn't notice. Her eyes were locked on one thing, and one thing only.

The doors.

"Oh no…" She whispered. She knew that sound. They had found her. Percy pulled a small bronze colored ballpoint pen from his pocket as Katie stood up.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't follow me." She said as she turned her head to meet each of their eyes. "What?" They stood up in unison as the door burst open.

Five men in black suits stood before her with guns in their hands, pointed at Katie.

"Drop any weapons and come quietly!" One ordered. Katie stepped forward. "Run." She ordered as the men yanked on their triggers. Bullets flew through the air as Katie dove into the floor and rolled towards the men. Her feet pushed her up into the air as she charged, full speed ahead at the men. The sound of their guns rang throughout the musty gym while Percy and Leo ducked into the changing room.

"KATIE!"

Percy shouted as a bullet flew straight towards Katie's brain but her head easily moved out of the way.

"Gods, that's not possible!" Leo exasperated as he watched helplessly while Katie continued to dodge the bullets. The men started to back out the door.

"Retreat!" Shouted the same one who ordered Katie to stand down. The men ran for their lives out of the school as Katie leaped over the corpses of her teachers and peers. Their last words echoed through Katie's brain.

_No! She's…she's in the gym!_

_Oh my god… you have a gun!_

_Please… don't-_

_GAH!_

Katie tried to drown out the voices with her heartbeat. _The faster I run, the sooner I can catch them, the faster I run, the louder my heart will beat, the less I will hear them._ She reaped the sentence over and over again in her head as they burst out of the building and in the parking lot.

"Regroup! Regroup!" They ran in confusion as Katie heart beat faster and faster. _They won't get away this time._ She thought to herself as she sprinted down an alleyway and cornered them in a dead-end street.

Rain poured down, soaking Katie to the bone with a chill she could not shake. The men turned to face her. A few of them still had their guns, but there were likely only a few bullets left. The others must have thrown them away as they ran. They knew her well enough that a gun without ammunition was more dangerous in her hands, then in their own.

"So… here we are again. You have no weapon, you are outnumbered, and the sun isn't shinning. Yet somehow, Miss Dallaire, the odds are against us." Katie stared into their leader's black sunglasses.

"Someone was prepared." She nods at the rest of the group's sunglasses. The ringleader chuckles.

"Let's finish this." He whips out his second gun and fires in three different places near Katie. This was going to be hard to dodge.

Katie whipped her head back and to the left as a bullet flew less than a centimeter away from her shoulder. Another bullet skimmed Katie's army jacket right above her hip, ripping the fabric. As she fell to her knees, the last bullet shoots threw the flesh of Katie's thigh, but thankfully, didn't touch her bone.

Katie yelps and tries to stand but quickly collapses on the gravel. The men laugh as the leader glides in front of her and presses the barrel of his gun into her head.

"Dodge this." His finger twitches to the trigger but Katie's hand rips through the air, snatching his wrist and yanks his arm behind his back. Her finger latch around the gun as she pull the man's arm back farther and farther until the gun barrel presses the back of his neck. Her finger yank on the trigger as the bullet flies through his neck and into the chest of another one of the men in black suits.

Katie pauses out of surprise and curves around the ally and grabs another mans arm and partially flips him over her shoulder. Partially meaning instead of him landing in a heap on his back, he lands with a crack on his head. She bends down to his body and yanks out an empty gun and chucks it like a boomerang at a different man who has taken the opportunity of her not blocking the alley to try and run.

Katie smiled as she slowly turned to face the last one.

* * *

Percy and Leo bolt down the pavement, hearts pumping with adrenalin. Percy had uncapped Riptide and nearly had a heat attack when he saw Katie dodge those bullets. How could she do that? She was clearly a demigod, no doubt about that, but how could she do **that**? Percy couldn't do that and he had trained **much** more than she had, or at least, he never tried, and he definitely wasn't planning to give it a shot.

Leo was waving his Wii remote around like a maniac, (which he already was) sending updates to Camp Half-Blood and trying to get a medic team on its way. There was no telling what would be left of Katie. Maybe she would be able to kill the men, but there was no way they were just mortals. They had to be some kind of monster that lured demigods away and then finished them. The thought made Percy sprint even faster then he thought was possible. It surprised him that Leo was able to keep up.

As they rounded a corner, Percy stopped in his tracks as Leo banged into him and sprawled to the gravel alley.

"Oh my gods…" Leo looked up to see what Percy was starring at.

Katie, covered in blood, with a bullet whole in her thigh, and blood gushing from her forearm, was holding up a one of the men by the collar of his shirts above her. The rest, lied in what seemed to be a circle around them.

They were not breathing.

Leo stared at each one of the bodies. One shot in the neck, another shot in the chest, head caved in, and the last had an ammunitionless gun sticking out of his head. It suddenly dawned on him that maybe Katie wasn't kidding whenever she said she could kill the BPOPS if she wanted to, right to their faces. She could very easily kill them, and apparently, she had the heartlessness to do so.

"I've got a message I need to put out to your bosses. They cannot touch me, they will not touch me, and if they ever so much as whisper my mother's name, I will track you all down and kill you." Katie growled and squeezed her hand over his neck. He flailed and choked but eventually stopped moving. Katie let the man fall to the ground in a thud.

Katie bit her lip and walked over to a small cluster of dandelions attempting to grow in between a fence and the pebbles of the alley as if she were in a trance, which she probably was. Percy and Leo Gaped at her from behind the corner of the alley as the watched.

She gently plucked the flowers and put one in each of the dead man's hands and put them on their chests as if they were all brides carrying bouquets while they walked down the isle. Not the most calming thought Percy had come up with that day.

Tears beaded down Katie's cheeks as she kissed all the corpse's left cheek, then right, and then finally a light kiss on their lips. They began to glow.

_I have to get out of here before they wake up._ She muttered to herself over and over again as she began to climb over the cement wall that she had used to trap the men in.

Percy and Leo ran to their sides as soon as Katie was out of sight. One grumbled and lifted his head to get a better look at Percy. "Ughhh… Who are you?" Percy stared at him in disbelief as the other men began to regain consciousness and asking similar questions.

"Who am I?"

"Who are you?"

"Why does it smell bad?"

"Why am I farting?" Percy turned his head to one of them men who let out a long gas leak and gave him a puzzled look.

"Where am I?"

"What happened?"

"What the fuck is this?" The man with the gun sticking out of his head begins to poke the gun.

"Hehe! It tickles!"

"Dude," Leo whispered to Percy. "I think Katie just brought these guys back from the dead!" Leo pointed to a man dancing in a circle playing with the gun sticking out of his head. Percy nodded at him. "I'm pretty sure she wiped their memories too."

Leo stared at Percy. "Well if they didn't turn to dust when she killed them, how are they monsters?" Percy stared at the men in blood stained suits running around like fiver-year-olds.

"I…I think they're just mortals…" Percy stared into their faces. "Why would mortals attack Katie?"

"They didn't just attack her." Percy jumps as Grover looks grimly upon them while he jogs over to Leo and Percy.

"They attacked her mother too, but doesn't dodge bullets." Percy and Leo's faces fell.

"So… Katie's all alone then?" Grover nods. "Which is why we need to find her and bring her to Camp Half-Blood. If she can kill with no demigod training and bring back the dead, we all should be worried what her dad will do if we let her die."

* * *

_I wasn't kidding when I said there would have a lot more words in this chapter than the last. Sorry that I STILL haven't released Katie's parenthood yet but it would have made this chapter A LOT longer if I did and I wouldn't release this chapter for a while so... hopefully this while tide you over for a bit. Expect another long couple of chapters next (it's taking longer than I anticipated to write this if you haven't noticed) and I love you all :)_

_Hopefully I can tell you guys Katie's dad in the next chapter, I really want to know your guesses so comment them please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Katie's heat pumped as she raced down the alley and leaped over a garbage can.

_Thank God I live in the suburbs._ She thought to herself as she charged through her back gate and into her yard. The sweet smell of pine needles overwhelmed her as she tried not to stop and take it in. She had to keep going. If they found her here, they could have easily tracked her mom.

Katie kicked the door open and charges inside. Her head was throbbing so much it made her deaf.

She swallowed hard and sank to he knees at the sight before her.

"Mom…" She croaked. Blood splattered onto the painting that Katie did of the northern light on one of their vacation trips. Krista's eyes were wide open and her legs were crumbled in an awkward position as she lay on the floor. There was a hole in her head and a bullet stuck out of the middle of the canvas of the northern sky.

Katie shook her head. She had to hold it in, she had to be strong. _No one is here._ A small voice whispered in her head. _No one will know if you cry._ "I will not give them that satisfaction." Katie muttered to herself as she sank to her knees and tried to hold back her tears.

She repeated those words over and over again in her head.

_I will not give them that satisfaction._

_I will not give them that satisfaction._

_I will not give them that satisfaction._

_I will not give them that satisfaction._

_I…_

Katie bent her head over Krista's mangled body and press her lips onto her forehead and began to hug her corpse.

"_Over the hill,_

_Past the clouds_

_Into the forest_

_The wolf stands still_

_Open your eyes,_

_There is no fear_

_Slowly breath deep_

_It's past the sky_

_The moon shines bright,_

_In the midnight gloom_

_Open your eyes,_

_I am here"_

Katie softly sings in a high key, not missing a single note or sounding raspy at all. Silent tears drip onto Krista's hairline as Katie presses her face deeper into her mother's cold body.

Katie whips around as something brushes up against her shoulder. A short boy with curly brown hair and golden brown eyes. Katie's eyes drift down to his feet, which are not feet, but black hooves. Katie stares at him in disbelief.

"Hi, my name is Grover." Katie looks him up and down again.

"Sounds like clover." Grover gives Katie a nervous nod and continues.

"I'm so sorry for your loss-" "It's not your fault. I should have known _they_ were coming…" "They? N-Nevermind. Back to the point." Grover shuffles nervously.

"You are a… a very special person and I need to make sure you are kept safe so I need to take you with me-" "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're wearing a sick Halloween costume in late May." Grover stares at her then glances at his hooves and his face lights up.

"Oh… you mean these? Well I'm not quite exactly human… like you, I'm actually a satyr." Katie stares at him for a second. "Wait, what did you just call me?" "You're a demigod, a daughter of a god and an immort-" "I know what a demigod is." Katie snarled, the tears falling from her cheeks slowed down.

"Why don't you just bring her back like you did with those guys in the alley?" Katie blinks and turns away. "The only reason I could do that was… because… I didn't tell my own mother, what makes you think I'll tell you?" Katie's voice cracks as she sniffs in. Grover looks down and glides down beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this seem insane, and I just met you, but you need to trust me, Katie." She stares into his eyes. "How do you-"

"I was sent to protect you, as was Percy and Leo, but it doesn't matter, we need to get you back."

"Back where?" Katie sniffs as Grover pulls a blanket of the couch and wraps it around her.

"Home."

* * *

Katie bursts through through the trees with a new kind of energy she had never experienced before. It was more than adrenalin, it was the feeling she got when she was dodging bullets.

Rush.

That was the best way to describe it. When her blood was pumping, she didn't think, she just did. She could feel it all around her, the life in the trees, the strength of the wind, the energy of the satyr that was tangled and struggling to get free like rats in a maze.

They had taken a plane ride to New York, one of the loudest places Katie has ever been in by far. Sure Montreal was big loud and full of culture, but New York... it was a different feeling entirely. There was so much power and energy that Katie couldn't sit still for even a millisecond. It was like absorbing an expresso made with red bull instead of water through the skin.

Montreal you could feel the cold of Quebec and the cozyness of the shops and the food drenched with hot caramel with hot chocolate so rich, it made Bill Gates cry. You could smell the aroma of the comfort and delight with the sight of the beautiful new buildings and grand historical museums. Anyone with eyes could see the culture oozing from the people who painted, sculpted, and actors, musicians, singers preformed in whatever way they wanted. It was amazing. Every January Krista would take Katie to Quebec City for the Carnival and to go sightseeing. They would spend hours roaming the streets, shopping, going to museums, trying foods, watching artists of all forms and even painting their own pictures in public parks.

Percy and Leo were supposed to meet them at the airport, but Percy changed his mind at the last minute and got one of his friends from a demigod camp to give him a ride on a horse that could travel the speed of sound.

It seemed impossible to Katie that she could ever be the daughter of a god, but something inside of her knew Grover was not lying. She could bring back the dead and kick MIB (men in black) ass! It probably made more sense than having to learn how to spell asthma, even though she had it.

"Quick, we're almost there!" Grover roared over the wind but Katie couldn't care less. She was free. She was free of all her worries about school and work, she was free about the dreams that haunted her day after day that she didn't even know was a memory. She could have run for hours but Grover slowed to a stop in front of a marble archway with ancient greek letter on it. How she knew it was ancient greek was uncertain.

"Camp Half-Blood" she whispered. Suddenly, a pair of sea-grean eyes attached to a boy with dark messy hair, a necklace with clay beads on it and an orange t-shirt beamed at Katie as he bounded up towards her.

"KATIE!" Percy shouted in delight. Katie smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"She's dead." Katie whispered in Percy's ear. "Krista is dead." It took everything she had to keep herself from crying but she managed to do it, Katie would not show up to her new home, crying like a 5 year old on the first day. No, should would stand up straight, and strut in with Percy at her side and maybe Leo if he showed up. Percy held her close and pushed her straightened blond hair down. "Come on," He said as he slowly pulled away, still holding Katie's clammy hand.

"I need to give you a tour of your new home." Katie stares in the vast hills bend the archway.

"Let's go."

Percy showed her all the cabin and told her about the first great prophecy that came true only a year ago. Leo had joined them and the air was thick with laughter and joy, in spite of everything that had happened.

"Okay so you are a son of Poseidon who kicked a titan's ass and saved the world," Katie gesture to Percy "and you..." Katie turned back to Leo "are a son of Hephaestus who can turn a Wii remote into a lightsaber and your ancestors put it on fire in the first place." They smile. "Pretty much." Katie sighed and swung their arms back and forth with her hands.

"So who am I a daughter of?" Katie asks casually as a tall girl with jet black hair emerges from the Aphrodite. Her eyes stare at the sight of the three demigods before her.

"Oh look what the satyrs coughed up. A blondie with death wish. I give her a week." Katie stares at the girl with disbelief as Percy and Leo drops their mouth and glance at each other.

"Least I don't look like I got coughed up." The girl stops in her track and slowly walks towards Katie. "Excuse me? I am a daughter of Aphrodite!" "I'm surprised you can pronounce it, Einstein." The girls gives Katie a murderous glare as Katie smiles sweetly.

"Go feel yourself, four-eyes. You'll be the only one who ever touches you there with purposefully burning their hand off afterward." Katie's eye twitches as her fists clench. Leo jumps in-between them.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down! There's enough of the Valdez for everyone!" Leo pleads as he looks into Katie's eyes. _Don't start a fight with her._ Katie shuffles angrily. She knew Leo was right. It wasn't smart to get in a fight on the first day but...

"Well, this chat has been aw inspiring..." Katie winces at her words "but I guess it will have to wait for another time. I _would_ iris message you but I doubt I'll be able to see anything other than you sewing bubble wrap into your DD pushup bras. Which by the way, I did notice." Katie shows of her middle finger to the girl, grabs Percy and Leo's hands and struts away.

"I guess you and Drew don't like each other." Percy states. "Drew?" Katie questions. "She's like our famous BPOPS Melissa, except 10x worse." He explains. Leo's stomach gurgles.

"Guys, I think it's supper time." Percy smiles and leads the trio to the dinning hall. It was filled with benches and tables, each bearing the symbol of a god carved on. A fire was lit in the back on top of a pedestal with a light incense in the air that smelled of home. Katie was back in Quebec City eating all the hot soups and drinking hot coffees in small coffee shops in the later afternoon with her mother and father. Or now... her mother and adopted father...

The memory swelled up inside her making her feel all warm and fuzzy. Friendly chatter bounced of the walls as the demigods waited eagerly for their food.

A centaur trotted up to Katie as she stared at his bay coloured body. "Ah, Percy. I see you have brought the newest edition to our camp successfully. What is your name, dear?" The centaur asked Katie. She stared at him in confusion. "Katie Dallaire... well, my full name is Katherine, but I prefer Katie." The Centaur smiled.

"My name is Chiron, I am the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. I assume these two have explained everything to you?" Chiron nods at Percy and Leo. "Yep, they have." Katie's voice is strained. That feeling the incense gave her was gone and replaced by the realization of her mother's death. Well, she already realized it, she just never got the chance to let it out.

"I think I'll have you sit with Percy today until you are claimed, how old are you?" "15, I just turned 15 in March." Chiron stared at her in disbelief then looked to Percy. "The gods didn't honour their pact, I will have a word about this with the director, but first," Chiron raised a goblet from the tabled.

"To Katie Dallaire! The demigod who fought against impossible odds!"

"TO KATIE!" They echoed back and drank.

"See ya later Leoz." Katie said with a smile as Percy lead her away to Poseidon's table.

"So..." Katie started as she sat down across from Percy. "Who do you think my dad is?" Percy pondered this. "I have no idea. Maybe Hades since you brought back the dead, but I've never seen one of Hades's kids do that." "What about Ares? I did dodge those bullets." "I don't think so. Ares's kids tend to be assholes." Katie sighed and picked up her fork.

"So... uh... how does this work?" Percy smiled "You just think of a food and poof! It's there!" Katie considered this. What did she want to eat? Then she knew.

"Poof." She said as a bowl of homemade tomato soup appeared on her plate. Like momma makes it.

Percy smiled and took a sip of a blue fizzy drink from his goblet. Katie stared at her goblet and imagined a glass of purple eggnog.

"Don't mock me." Percy smiled. "I know you hate eggnog." Katie screwed up her nose and took a sip from the goblet anyway. She nearly chocked on her drink but managed to swallow it down. "I thought you were a vegan." Katie smiled "I am, but this is a magic goblet that is replicating eggnog, not using actual eggs but changing molecules to egg-like substances." "I changed my mind, you're a daughter of Athena." Katie laughed and changed her eggnog back to Diet Coke.

"Okay, you have saved the camp and the world multiple times, why on earth would you ever take a rescue mission that lasted nearly a year?" Percy smiled and looked away. "I guess I just wanted to feel like a normal kid again, one that went to school, got bad grades, did stupid stuff with their friends and fell for people they could never have." Katie smiled at the thought.

"I had no idea I would actually become friends with you or have so much fun with you and Leo. We were just acquaintances until we met you, you brought us all together kept us together." Katie grinned at Percy as she finished her last drop of soup. "Race you to the campfire." Percy laughed. "You don't even know where it is!" "It doesn't matter! I'm faster!" Katie bolted up from the table and sprinted out the doors with Percy at her heels.

* * *

The fire was bright and dancing with yellow, pinks and green as Katie and Percy near the fire pit. People were placing bets on who would win. Leo jumped on top of them shouting. "Say hello to my little friend!" He said as he shot a paintball at Katie with his Wii remote. The ball splattered on Katie's thigh.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Katie screamed as she cradled her leg, blinking away the tears. "I got shot there today, Leo!" She exclaimed as Leo ran to her side and pulled an icepack from his tool belt. Katie's breath eased as he pressed it where he shot her. "Gods, I'm sorry dude, I never meant to-" "It's fine. I'll be fine." Katie croaked. People strained their neck to get a better look.

"That's enough!" Chiron's voice echoed over as a hush fell on the crowd. He looked tenderly at Katie. "All you alright?" He glanced at the paintball splatter. "I got shot there." "I can see that." "With an actual gun today." "Oh." Chiron helped Katie to her feet and she plumped on a bench with Percy and Leo at her sides.

"And now for some campfire songs led by.." Chiron trailed off as he stared at the setting sun. Apollo's cabin cleared their throats and shuffled. "Excuse me, it will e lead by-" And everyone stopped and stared at Leo. Katie turned to stare at him too to find him looking up at her. Kati turned her head to Percy who was staring at a glow above her of a chariot made of fire and a blazing sun behind it.

"Does that mean I'm a daughter of Apollo?" Chiron shook his head. "No... I haven't seen that claim in thousands of years." "What claim?" Katie asked as the sun finally set.

"My claim." A man with fiery suns for eyes and thick golden locks of hair with caramel skin, wearing a leather jacket with a dress shirt and torn skinny jeans. Only one word decried his appearance just right.

"Hot." Drew stated, getting on her flirty smile.

Katie shuddered at the sight of the man. "You... All those years ago... it wasn't a dream, was it?" Katie's voice was hollow and her skin began to fade and become gaunt as her blonde hair became darker and darker.

Leo's hand lit on fire as Percy uncapped riptide.

"What did you do to her?" Leo spat.

The man smiled. "What Cupid wanted. Now, let me have a better look at my daughter." Katie choked and stared at here father as He made his way up to wear Katie was standing. Her face was gaunt and her hair was a sooty black and she looked like she was at a concentration camp from WWII.

"Do you know my name?" Katie slightly shook her head. "Does anyone know my name?" Katie's father bellowed out to the demigods.

"Sol?"

Katie's dad turned around to face Jason who had whispered the name.

"That roman bastard? Ha! As if! I am the master of the sun!" Katie racked her mind for all the sun gods she knew of, greek, roman, egyptian, and any other she could think of. Clearly, he did not like rome, so maybe greek but he wasn't Apollo and according to Percy, there is no other sun god. Unless...

"Technically, my baby girl isn't a flower sucking demigod like the rest of you, because to be a demigod, you have to be half _god_." Chiron stared in horror at Katie's father.

"Helios." Katie whispered. Helios cackled at his name. "See? My little brat could be a child Metis!" "The titan of wisdom." A blonde girl from Athena's cabin whispered. Helios rolled his eyes and yanked out a sword. He pressed it to Katie's throat.

"You remember the deal I made with your mother, don't you?" Katie swallowed hard and nodded. "Then you know that you are now, by right, mine." Helios's hand latched onto Katie's wrist. Katie scowled at her father and whipped her body around and flipped Helios onto his back. The crowd gasped.

"I don't 'belong' to anyone." Katie snarled. Her paper skin began to glow and her body filled up with curves as her black hair bean to glow into a light blond and her skin was deeply tanned and her glasses went up in flame. She didn't need them. Her body was strong, curvy and muscular.

"Get. Out." She growled as she picked up a broken pike from the ground and held it up menacingly.

"I will be back" He warned as picked himself up and disappeared.

Chiron admired Katie's bravery and got Athena's and Hephaestus's cabin to build Katie her own cabin just for her. Every day she trained for when Helios would return, and she promised herself she would be ready. Leo made her two chair bracelets, one for her right hand and one for her left out of celestial bronze. Each charm had certain properties, like one turned into a sword, another a shield, one turned into a tent complete with a cooler of pop, a bow with five arrows, a gun, and Leo was constantly making more.

Percy and Clarisse trained her to put the swords to good use while the Apollo cabin helped her with the bow and arrow. Slowly, she became and all-around warrior.

But every night, she had to sleep with someone else in the room, she learned the hard way when the statue of her father came to life in her cabin and did what he did to her when she first saw him when she was 6 years old.

And somehow, here they were again.

Helios was ready to kill his daughter and rape her again, but Katie would't give him that satisfaction.

Not again.

* * *

_Just to be clear, I made Percy kill Kronos when he was 14 so he, Katie, and Leo are all the same age and my story doesn't include the titan war. Hopefully you guys like it so far! I tried really hard to get Helios in this chapter so it made it kinda long. Oh well :) Sorry the ending was short and a bit cliche, I didn't want to make this chapter too long._

* * *

_Okay guys, enough is enough. I have posted **6** chapter and have only one favourite and one follower who is the same person. Until I get a total of 10 followers/ favourites, I am not posting another chapter. So if you don't have an account and you want to know what happens, get one, it's free. _


End file.
